New Jersey
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = State | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Blairstown; Camp Crystal Lake; Crystal Lake Township; Cunningham County; Hackensack; Newark; Wessex County | 1st = }} New Jersey is a U.S. state located in the continental United States. It is located in the Mid-Atlantic region of the country and is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean to the east, Pennsylvania on the west, Delaware on the southwest and New York on north and northwest. The state capital is Trenton. It's largest city is Newark. Other notable cities located in the state include Jersey City, Atlantic City, Hoboken, Princeton, Montclair, Cape May and Wildwood. And of course there is also Red Bank, which became immortalized in the "Jersey" film series by director Kevin Smith. Red Bank is a borough of Monmouth County, New Jersey. It has been featured in the 1994 comedy Clerks, as well as it's 2006 sequel, Clerks II. It also appeared in Kevin Smith's Mallrats, Chasing Amy, Dogma and Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back. New Jersey has proven to be a pivotal locale relating either directly or indirectly to several horror movie franchises. New Jersey is the principal setting of the Friday the 13th film series. Although none of the films ever identify New Jersey by name, there are several key indicators for its geographical placement. Several vehicles featured in the first two films bear New Jersey license plates. The central setting for Camp Crystal Lake was shot at Camp Nobebosco in Blairstown, New Jersey in the first film. The surname, "Voorhees", is taken from the town of Voorhees, New Jersey. The fictional city of Tromaville is also located in New Jersey. Tromaville is the primary setting for many b-rated films produced by Troma Entertainment, not the least of which include the Toxic Avenger franchise. Troma's Class of Nuke 'Em High also takes place in New Jersey. The 2013 film Don Jon takes place in northern New Jersey. Cast members in the film are portrayed speaking in a thick north Jersey accent. Many of the exterior shots from the movie were filmed in Hackensack. IMDB; Don Jon (2013); Filming locations Points of Interest Films that take place in * Bride of Chucky * Doctor Sleep * Don Jon * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) * Friday the 13th (1980) * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Friday the 13th Part 3 * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * Friday the 13th: A New Beginning * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday Classically, the Friday the 13th film series takes place in New Jersey. However, this film also implies that the setting is Connecticut. * Jason X * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back * Long Kiss Goodnight, The * Vampire Vixens from Venus * Zoolander 2 Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:States Category:New Jersey Category:Bride of Chucky (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Don Jon (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001)/Miscellaneous